Gebissen
Gebissen ist die vierte Episode der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Drei Studenten arbeiten an einem Filmexperiment, als jemand auf ihrem Campus ermordet wird. Plötzlich beginnt auch einer der drei Freunde sich zu verändern. Sam und Dean versuchen, dahinterzukommen, was vor sich geht, während sich die Lage zwischen den Freunden zuspitzt. Handlung Sam und Dean dringen in ein Haus ein und finden zwei Leichen. Ansonsten ist das Haus verlassen. Ihnen wurde jedoch eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Sie sollen sich am Laptop ein Video ansehen, das alles erklären soll. Was die Brüder sehen, ist die Geschichte von Mike, Brian und Kate. Die Freunde Mike und Brian arbeiten an einem Video-Projekt. Was ihr Gegenspieler Scott für uncool hält. In einem Café treffen Brian und Mike auf Kate, die sich ebenfalls für das Filme machen interessiert. Die drei freunden sich an und Mike und Kate werden ein Paar. Sie nehmen ihren Alltag mit ihren Handkameras auf. Auch ihre Vorlesungen an der Uni. Die Literatur-Vorlesung von Professor Ludensky finden sie besonders langweilig. Mike muss sogar von seinen Freunden geweckt werden. Nach dem Unterricht erfahren sie, dass auf dem Campus jemand ermordet worden ist. Die drei laufen zum Tatort, wo sie Sam und Dean filmen, die bereits an dem Fall als FBI-Ermittler dran sind. Ein Mann namens Jacob Carter scheint einer Tierattacke zum Opfer gefallen zu sein. Als sie eine neue Kamera ausprobieren wollen, treffen sie erneut auf die Winchesters. Mike und Brian spekulieren, ob Sam und Dean eine Arbeitsplatzromanze haben. Sie widmen sich jedoch schnell wieder ihrem Video-Projekt. Sie entdecken Scott und seine Freundin beim knutschen. Scott bemerkt, dass die beiden sie filmen und jagt ihnen hinter her, als Mike und Brian die Flucht ergreifen. Die beiden trennen sich und Mike rennt in den Wald. Dort wird er plötzlich attackiert. Brian sucht schließlich nach ihm und findet ihn blutend am Boden liegend. Mike kann sich jedoch an nichts erinnern. Brian bringt seinen Freund nach Hause. Kate ist erschrocken und will sofort Verbandszeug holen. Als sie zurück kommt, ist die Wunde jedoch verschwunden. Am nächsten Tag entdeckt Mike, dass er auf einmal unnatürlich stark ist. Sie vermuten, dass vielleicht ein Alien Mike angegriffen hat und deshalb das FBI in dem Fall ermittelt. Brian will Mike zu seinem Video-Projekt machen. Kate und Mike sehen der Sache skeptisch gegenüber, lassen Brian aber weiter filmen. Brian will auch Superkräfte haben und will deshalb in den Wald gehen, damit er auch angegriffen wird. Er will nicht länger nicht wahrgenommen werden. Mike meint, dass er gut ist, wie er ist. Etwas später kommen Sam und Dean vorbei, um die drei wegen Jacob Carter zu befragen. Die drei Studenten können jedoch keine hilfreichen Hinweise liefern und schweigen darüber, dass Mike gebissen wurde. Die Kamera hat noch aufgezeichnet wie die Winchesters über den Fall mit dem Maya Gott sprechen. Nun hält Mike sich für einen goldenen Gott. Später am Abend filmen sich Scott und seine Freunde, wie sie als Wachpatrouille nach dem Tier suchen, dass Jacob getötet hat. Parallel dazu stellt Mike fest, dass ihm auf einmal Krallen wachsen und sein Gebiss sich raubtierhaft verändert hat. Noch dazu hat er eine Heißhungerattacke. Nachdem er den Kühlschrank geleert hat, geht er einkaufen. Auf dem Heimweg macht Scott ihn blöd an. Als Mike ihn auflaufen lässt, reizt Scott ihn, folgt ihm und greift ihn an. Als er später blutverschmiert nach Hause kommt, sagt Mike zu Kate und Brian, dass er glaubt, dass er Scott getötet hat. Während Brian das ganze langsam unheimlich wird, hält Kate weiter zu ihrem Freund. Am nächsten Tag filmen die drei, wie Sam und Dean ihre Ermittlungen fortführen. Sie begehen den Tatort, an dem Scott zerfetzt aufgefunden wurde. Sein Herz fehlt. Es wurde halb zerfressen etwas weiter entfernt gefunden. Während Brian nun davon überzeugt ist, dass sein Freund schuldig ist, will Kate es immer noch nicht wahrhaben. Während Mike verzweifelt ist, weil er nicht weiß, was mit ihm geschieht, will Brian die Polizei verständigen. Kate kann ihn jedoch überreden, erst einmal selber nach Antworten zu suchen. Zusammen hängen sie sich an die Fersen der Winchesters. So bekommen sie mit, wie Sam Dean darüber informiert, dass es vor 10 Jahren einen ähnlichen Fall in der Stadt gegeben hat. Sam hat herausgefunden, dass reinblütige Werwölfe nicht so sehr von der Mondphase abhängig sind und mehr Kontrolle über sich haben und sich von Tierherzen ernähren können. Sie seinen also auf der Suche nach einem Werwolf, der sich eigentlich ganz gut zusammenreißen kann, den aber alle zehn Jahre der Drang nach einem menschlichen Herz überkommt. Mike ist vollkommen fertig, als er registriert, dass er ein Werwolf ist und das FBI ihn töten will. Kate beruhigt ihn und meint, dass Sam und Dean nicht hinter ihm her sind, sondern hinter dem, der ihn gebissen hat. Während Kate versucht Mike zu beruhigen, sucht Brian nach Informationen. Als er etwas gefunden hat, schlägt Kate nur die Tür zu. Also beschließt Brian die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Brian sucht Professor Ludensky auf. Er hat im Wald einen Anhänger von dem Mann gefunden. Er konfrontiert Ludensky damit, dass er über seine Werwolf-Identität bescheid weiß. Dieser streitet es zunächst ab, doch als Brian erzählt, dass alles aufgezeichnet wird, und droht, all seine Videoaufnahmen an CNN zu verkaufen, gibt Ludensky es zu. Brian will, dass Ludensky ihn zu einem Werwolf macht, und bedroht ihn mit einem Silbermesser. Ludensky erzählt, dass es schwer sei, gegen den Drang anzukommen, aber er habe es geschafft, bis er Jacob Carter getroffen habe, der allein unterwegs war. In der heutigen Zeit sei es jedoch schwer, einen Mord zu verbergen. Er wusste, dass irgendwann Jäger auftauchen würden, also hatte er vor, das ganze Mike anzuhängen, dem Jungen, der in seiner Vorlesung geschlafen hat. Deshalb hat er ihn gebissen. Kate und Mike sind entsetzt, als Brian ihnen das Videomaterial und dann seine Bisswunde präsentiert. Auf dem Laptop ist zu sehen, wie Sam und Dean Ludensky stellen und erschießen. Danach entdecken sie jedoch die von Brian platzierte Kamera. Brian rastet aus, als Kate und Mike, ihm nicht den Dank entgegen bringen, den er erwartet hat. Es kommt zum Streit zwischen den beiden Freunden, da Brian Mike immer beneidet hat, vor allem auch um Kate. Brian ersticht Mike schließlich mit dem Silbermesser. Kate ist außer sich vor Trauer. Brian versucht ihr klar zu machen, dass er sie liebt. Alles würde gut werden, wenn er sie erst gebissen habe. Sie versucht vor ihm weg zu laufen, doch er kann sie packen und ihr in die Schulter beißen. Anschließend schließt sie sich im Badezimmer ein, um nachzudenken. Schließlich trifft sie eine Entscheidung. Sie tritt wieder heraus und zerfetzt Brian. Danach hält sie vor der Kamera einen Monolog, in dem sie den Winchesters erklärt, dass sie ihr nicht folgen brauchen. Sie würde die Stadt verlassen, niemandem etwas tun und sich nur von Tierherzen ernähren. Sam meint, dass sie eine Chance verdient habe, sie aber töten würden, falls sie irgendwann unangenehm auffallen würde. Dean stimmt dem zu. Sie verlassen das Haus. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Kate (Werwolf) *Brian Wilcox *Michael Wheeler *Ludensky Vorkommende Wesen *Menschen *Werwölfe Musik *'What's the Matter' von Milo Green *'These Days' von Fairechild *'Waiting on Nicky' von The Muddy Reds *'Get Alone' von The Broken Remotes *'Bathtub' von The Muddy Reds *'I Lie' von The Leaning Eaves *'Turned Tables' von Should *'It Took a Long Time' von Koko Taylor *'Barricades' von The Outdoors Trivia *Seit Herz ist dies die erste Episode, in der Werwölfe auftauchen. *Dies ist die zweite Episode, die im Found Footage-Stil gedreht wurde, die erste war Ghostfacers. *Es ist außerdem die vierte Episode, in der Sam und Dean nicht im Mittelpunkt der Episode stehen, die ersten drei waren Immer Ärger mit Bobby, Nur ein Zeichen und An der Schwelle. *Sam und Dean benutzen nicht mehr die Decknamen, die sie von Frank Devereaux bekommen haben, sondern sind nun wieder zurück zu Rockbands und Popkultur gewechselt. *Ihre Decknamen Agent "Rose" und "Hudson" beziehen sich auf Axl Rose (Gründungsmitglied der Band Guns N' Roses) und Saul "Slash" Hudson (ehem. Leadgitarrist bei Guns N' Roses). *Die Opening Credits werden erst kurz vor dem Ende der Episode gezeigt. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Bitten (Gebissen) *'Spanisch:' Mordido (Gebissen) *'Französisch:' Caméra au poing (Kamera in der Hand) *'Italienisch:' Morsi (Gebissen) *'Portugiesisch:' Mordidos (Gebissen) *'Ungarisch:' Megharapva (Gebissen) *'Finnisch:' Purema (Gebissen) Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig